poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter Protogirl
This is how Enter Protogirl goes in The Rise of Protogirl. see Sci-Ryan and Sci-Mary at the hall Sci-Ryan: Hello. Are you the ones my sister and I like to show around? Protogirl: Yes. We are. Sci-Mary Beth: Okay. C’mon, we’ll give you the grand tour. Protogirl: Yes. We since there something.. powerful about here. Sci-Mary Beth: I think there is. Follow us. and her friends follow Sci-Mary and Sci-Ryan and they show Protogirl and her friends a musical showcase. Sci-Ryan: Over here is a musical Showcase. The people here are rallying on it for some reason. Protogirl: Wow! Sci-Ryan: If you are interested, Kaz will let you sign up. Protogirl: Protogirl would. Right, friends? Sci-Ryan: Yeah, friends. Yellow Pearl: We have been known to sing from time to time. Blue Pearl: Hey. We sing all the time. It's how Protogirl get people to do what we want. Sci-Mary Beth: Protogirl, who are those two friends of yours? Protogirl: They are Blue and Yellow Pearl. They are some of my friends from Gem Homeworld. Sci-Ryan: Okay. Sci-Mary Beth: You’re in a band, are you? Protogirl: Yes. We are ProtoDazzlers. Sci-Ryan: That is a nice band name. And what does she say? Protogirl: What Blue Pearl meant to say was that being in a musical showcase is a great way to meet other students. Sci-Mary Beth: I see. Sci-Ryan: That's pretty cool! Blue Pearl: You got that right. Protogirl: And if you excuse us, we be off. and her band mate leaves leaving Blue Pearl behind Blue Pearl: Protogirl! Yellow Pearl, wait for me! and her band mates leave. Sci-Ryan: Well, at least they enjoyed the tour. Sci-Mary Beth: Yeah Sci-Ryan: Let's go and see what our friends are up too. Sci-Mary Beth: Okay. and Si-Mary Beth went to find their friends. Sci-Ryan knock on the door. Sci-Ryan: Robotboy? Peridot? Lapis? Guys? the door Everything okay in there? Peridot: Yeah, Sci-Ryan, we're doing fine. Evil Ryan: How was the tour, guys? Sci-Mary Beth: Oh, it went pretty good. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. And I think there might be something new about the pink one. Robotboy, his friends, Peridot, Lapis, and Sunset: Pink one? Lapis Lazuli: Ryan, what are you talking about? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm right here you know. Lapis Lazuli: Oh, I mean. Sci-Ryan, what are you talking about? Sci-Ryan: I think she has two friends with her. Ryan And Ryan, well done with that Wallflower Blush line. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks! Sunset Shimmer: Two friends? Tommy Turnbull: You mean her band mates? Sci-Ryan: Yes. I know they are from another world like a girl with an outfit that looks like Bloom's with orange hair. Katie Jones: I'm standing right here. Sci-Ryan: Oh. Hello. I didn't know you was from another world. I am Ryan F-Freeman of Crystal Prep Academy, boyfriend of Evil Anna and Keyblade wielder. But, you can call me Sci-Ryan. Katie Jones: Pleasure to meet you, Sci-Ryan. I am Robotboy's girlfriend and one of Tommy's friends. My name's Caitlin, but some of my friends call me Katie. Evil Anna: I know you seen some sights in your world? Katie Jones: Yep, pretty much. Crash Bandicoot: You know that I been through, mate. Katie Jones: Excuse me? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, this Here is Crash Bandicoot. And he is a Keyblade wielded like me. Kaite Jones: Cool! Evil Ryan: Yeah. At least Ryan did remember Ivy. Like last time, he did reform her with the Elements of Harmony and the Magic of Friendship. Katie Jones: Whoa! Evil Anna: You're right, Whoa. Katie Jones: Sci-Ryan, about that pink one and her two friends, those guys you gave the tour to. Where did they go? Sci-Ryan: I don't know, Kate. Whatever they are planing, I know we could know. Robotboy: Well, let's go! Tommy: Wait! We're coming too! Katie Jones: Me three! Sunset Shimmer: Same here! Regina Hartford: We’re behind you for life, Ro! Maya, Natalie, and I got your back! Peridot: Yeah, us too! Right, Amethyst? Amethyst: You betcha, Peri! Evil Ryan and Evil Anna: Yeah! Lapis Lazuli: That's right, Ro! Crash, Sci-Mary, Sci-Ryan, Regin, Maya, Natali, Robotgirl and Matau are all coming. Because us friends stick together. Robotboy: Thanks, Lapis! Come on! Matau T. Monkey: And my band mates would do the same. Lapis Lazuli: Yeah. Come on! Evil Ryan: And us too, Lapis. We get going like Ro. Evil Anna: Wait for me! Bertram T. Monkey: Wait up! Matau T. Monkey: Oh, Katie. You know Bertram is my twin brother. Katie Jones: I didn't know that. Sci-Mary and Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan? Sci-Mary? Any sign of the pink one and her band mates? Sci-Ryan: I guess I could know they would sing to someone like the Cyberlings because.. in Katie's ear they are Equestrian sirens. Katie Jones: That's cool! Evil Ryan: Well, if you ask what Equestrian sirens are, well, that is what we and Ryan's three siren friends the Dazzlings are. And some others we don't need to mention. Amethyst: Yeah, Evil Ryan! We get the text! Ryan F-Freeman: We know. Lapis Lazuli: Any sign of them, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Let's see. checks his binoculars and looks around Peridot: Do you see them? Sci-Ryan: I could hope so. And how you got over there, you jade diamond female? Peridot: Well, Lapis picked me up. Evil Ryan: up Peridot Easy, kid. You think you help us and Robotboy's band. Ranyx could see you somewhere and gain your powers. Peridot: Sure thing! see Protogirl and her bandmates Protogirl: This is it, girls. The moment we've been waiting for. Blue Pearl: Lunch?! Protogirl: No! To make everyone adore me. Blue Pearl: Oh. Right. Protogirl: Ryvine! Rothbart! Larxene! Sofia the Worst! Get here, now! Katie Jones: What's she doing? Peridot: I don't know! Ryan F-Freeman: Duck and cover, people! Rothbart, Larxene, and Sofia the Worst crash through the window Sci-Ryan: Oh, not those guys again! Evil Anna: Katie hide! hides with Evil Anna Ryan F-Freeman: hides I know it's my nemesis. Tommy Turnbull: Shh, they'll hear you. nods Bad Sofia: So what did you bring us here for, Protogirl? Protogirl: For some planning. Ryvine Sparkle: Perfect. I could know you could have the students argue so... Larxene: So what? Ryvine Sparkle: So, Protogirl would have the Negative energy we need to get everyone to do our bidding. Protogirl: And make everyone adore me. Blue Pearl: Exactly. Rothbart: Great idea, Ryvine. Although, you do have the same cunning as the greatest realm traveler of all time with Linda Ryan. Ryvine Sparkle: Thank you, my good man. leads the villains to where the other students be Ryan F-Freeman: All clear, Bloom girl. Katie Jones: Okay. But first off, I do look like Bloom, and it's Katie. Crash Bandicoot: My sister Coco could know you, Katie. And I know Ryvine called the Pink robot Protogirl and not Ro. Katie Jones: I know that, but she looks like a female version of Protoboy, my ex-boyfriend. That's interesting. Evil Anna: You and Protoboy are.. in love?! which Sci-Ryan catches Katie Jones: What? No! I broke up with Protoboy 2 years ago sighs Look, guys, I'll tell you what happened. uses her powers to project a memory of her relationship with Protoboy. Katie Jones: It was 2 years ago. Protoboy and I were in a relationship for a long time. It was like a friend a foe love interest. We've been in love for a long time. But then two months later, Protoboy did something awful to me. Katie walks up to see Protoboy Young Katie Jones: Hey, Protoboy. Uh, where did you get that money? Protoboy: I sold you stuffed puppy to Ryvine. Young Katie Jones: You what? Are you crazy? That was my favorite thing in the whole world! Protoboy: That why it valuable. Young Katie Jones: crying That's the last straw, Protoboy! That's it! We're threw! You're a psycho jerk, and you ruined my life. Protoboy: But--but not all of it! Young Katie Jones: eyes glow pink IT'S OVER, YOU PSYCHO!! out of the room Katie Jones: And with that, I broke up with him, all because of his own behavior and what he had done. It ended my relationship with him once and for all. projected memory vanishes Ryan F-Freeman: You got a stuffed puppy doll? Wow. Katie Jones: Yeah, wow. Evil Ryan: I wonder. What did that doll look like? Katie Jones: It looked like a puppy, it was a stuffed animal. Matau T. Monkey: Don't Worry, Miss. Once we beaten Protogirl and get that doll from Ryvine back to you, you would be so happy again. Like Lapis and Ariel. Katie Jones: Thanks, Matau. Crash Bandicoot: You got that right, mate. And I know Ro is Robotboy's nickname and a Barbie character. All: Crash! Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Sorry. I was referring to Barbie's Ro. All: All right! We get it! Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Amethyst: Yeah, dude! We get the text! Evil Anna: We know. At least when we get Katie's doll, she be more pleased with us and send Larxene somewhere else. She's out of our hair! Lapis Lazuli: I know. Matau T. Monkey: Tell me about it. Evil Anna: You said it. Sunset Shimmer: I guess we're all gonna go on a quest. to the gang pack up Matau T. Monkey: Tommy, I'm packing you a trumpet and some rock star stuff in case we get to the finals. Ed: Guys, Eddy and I want to wish you good luck. Maybe with.. Katie Jones: Hey, come on, guys! You're making us lose our focus. Eddy: Sorry. Eddy: Good luck, guys! And don't talk to any person you don't know. gang leaves, except Ed and Eddy Ed: I guess that Robot-boy... Eddy: Quiet, you're making them lose their focus. Ed: Oh, right! Sorry! Eddy: Shut up! to the gang on their journey, some of the people are walking Lapis Lazuli: Ryan, any sign of them? Ryan F-Freeman: No, but I see a Predalien pod that's not too far away. Tommy Turnbull: Well, let's go check it out! fly up to a Predalien pod that's not too far away Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes